


Pinpointing Humanity

by JaynisKobb



Series: Learning curve [5]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaynisKobb/pseuds/JaynisKobb
Summary: Joshua wants to make Sho an offer of a game.
Series: Learning curve [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pinpointing Humanity

Joshua put his phone away and, upon getting an excellent idea after seeing such a display of familial affection, chilled on top of the roof of the CAT cafe. He waited until Kariya had left and then pounced on his opportunity. Entering the cafe, he saw the familiar glint of hunger in Sho’s eyes before the cat man scoffed and looked away.

“Afternoon, Josh!” Hanekoma lazily waved. “Can I get ya’ the usual, or ya’ just stoppin’ by to say hello?”

Joshua pulled up a seat by the counter. The seat right next to Sho, in fact. “Mhm, usual sounds nice, but do be sure to surprise me too.” Hanekoma chuckled and nodded, turning to make his drink, so Joshua shifted his attention to Sho.

Said mathematician was currently distracting himself with a book of sudoku puzzles and fervently bouncing a leg. To anyone else, he looked to be focusing heavily on his task but Joshua wasn’t just anyone. He could tell the other was repressing the urge to take advantage of his ‘weaker’ form and throttle him. Joshua giggled. It was cute how hard Sho tried.

“Minamimoto?” The air shifted from minor uneasiness to dangerously tense in just a few seconds. Joshua saw Hanekoma freeze out of the corner of his eye, but kept his attention on Sho.

Sho, to his credit, didn’t immediately snap. However, the heavy sigh and nervous chewing on his bracelet implied a strained control. “What?” He growled out, setting his pen down but not making eye contact with Joshua.

“Would you like to play a game with me?” 

Before Sho could answer him, a cup of coffee was slammed down in front of Joshua. “Josh. Don’t.” Hanekoma’s voice was stern and harsh. It certainly got Joshua’s attention. His gaze was as hard as steel. It was a look Joshua had rarely seen. He giggled.

“My, my… what a scary face you’ve got there. Relax, this wouldn’t be anything like my game with dear Megumi.” He shrugged. Yet, Hanekoma didn’t relent. 

“Any game with you is dangerous. Ya’ don’t play fair, Josh.”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. It’s nothing serious.”

“I don’t care you’re not—”

“What’s the game?” Oh. Right. Sho was listening to them. Joshua saw Sho staring at him, eyeing him like a wary predator. He heard Hanekoma groan in defeat. Joshua had the other’s full attention now.

“Well, in order to play you've got to do something first.”

“What’s the hidden variable?”

“Mhm, it’s more of an addition to your current equation.” 

Sho hummed. “And what am I adding?”

“Power.” Sho’s eyes lit up at the world and he cackled like a madman.

“You’re subtracting yourself from Shibuya? After just reaching your desired iteration of this city?”

Joshua chuckled. “Oh no, as if I’d ever make it that easy for you. See, now that dear Megumi is gone somebody has to carry the torch, or some thing.” Joshua saw Hanekoma visibly wince at the last part, but Sho seemed relatively unfazed by the comment more shocked by the proposal.

“You…” He paused, still processing. “You want to rearrange my coordinates to align with yours?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“What’s the catch, Josh?” Hanekoma asked.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say there’s a catch per se, but.” Joshua giggled. “I’m curious about you, Minamimoto. You’re truly one of a kind.” Sho gave a toothy grin at that. “However, you’re also a dangerous, feral cat teeming with rabies.”

“Joshua!” Hanekoma angrily exclaims. Yet, Joshua ignores him.

“But! I’ve always been fond of danger… and cats on occasion.”

“So, what’s the game then?” Sho asked.

“Oh, it’s simple. We’re going to see if you can handle being my Conductor. I know my mere presence has those taboo urges of yours screaming for power, so much so you nearly reverted back to a bunch of screeching little noise just weeks ago during my game with Megumi.” He watched Sho flinch and start chewing on his bracelets again. Joshua could feel angelic energy menacing at him, but it merely cemented the idea in his head. 

“And yet,” Joshua continues. “You’re still here and coping very well with the knowledge you’re not human. Most would crack under such pressure.” He gave a relaxed sigh. “The real and human connections you’re beginning to make with this world, it’s fun to watch. So, I want to push you to your absolute limits, Minamimoto. I want to see if you’ll revert back into a mass of mindless beasts or become approximately human, perhaps something even greater.”

“How would he even win, Josh? What would he gain?” Hanekoma questioned warily.

“He has everything and nothing to gain. Our game has no time limit. Or clear winners or losers. Just infinite variables and variations to the final solution. How does that sound?” Joshua extended a hand to Sho.

Sho grinned wildly and clasped Joshua’s hand. “Sounds like a challenge. Count me in, boss.”

Hanekoma loudly groaned and Joshua was fairly certain the angel just aged another fifty years. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AilaMael and Kusuriurikun for keeping me inspired and their interest in my little AU ideas!!!


End file.
